Amorosa resaca
by Oonigiri
Summary: Shikamaru & Temari. ¿Y si le reprochas a ella porqué se va a casar sin siquiera darte total cuenta de que lo haces? Pero ni importa, ella te daría muchos besos.


**Disclaimer:** cuando me inventé (?) Naruto, Kishimoto ya lo había hecho famoso.

**Personajes:** Shikamaru y Temari.

Un one-shot que espero les parezca interesante.

**

* * *

Amorosa resaca **

_Por Oonigiri_

—Apestas, Shikamaru —dijo Temari sintiendo gotas en su cara—. Ni siquiera la lluvia ayuda, empeora todo. Pero, ¿quién me manda a mí a seguir tu inestable chackra? "¿Conoces a este joven, lindura? ¿Podrías llevártelo, por favor? Es que vamos a cerrar. Muchas gracias, preciosa" —habló citando e imitando lo último con voz varonil.

Paró por un momento y calculó cuanto camino le faltaba hasta llegar a la principal casa del clan Nara; sin embargo, un próximo durmiente Shikamaru y el agua cayendo por fenómeno de las nubes, le ameritaron reflexionar nuevamente ese plan.

—Pesas mucho —dijo ella a modo de reprimenda—. Claro, tenías que crecer alto y sacar músculo, no fuera que otra niña te ganara.

Al seguir caminando con el peso de Shikamaru apoyado totalmente en su hombro, divisó a unos cuantos metros el lugar en donde se hospedaba desde la noche anterior. No lo pensó más, tal sitio estaba muchísimo más cerca que la propia cama de Nara.

—¿Ya anda sin amigos acaso? —Volvió a hablar la rubia, sintiéndose por momentos idiota al realizar semejante monologo, todo por la ausencia de respuestas de su fresco y beodo compañero—. Ya sé… tu despecho debe ser muy grande como para venir a ese bar solo —miró a su lado algo incrédula—, o… ¿en serio estás borracho?

Los entrecerrados ojos rojos de Shikamaru se cerraron más tan pronto sintió el mínimo atisbo de luz cuando ambos se adentraron al edificio. La suerte de que no hubiese nadie atendiendo allí por el momento, hizo acopio en Temari para movilizarse más rápido hasta el piso en que estaba su reservada habitación de hotel. No esperaría a que le cobraran por ese cuerpo. Así, el esfuerzo de prácticamente cargarlo a él, llevó a Temari a no pensar en algo diferente que arrojar a Shikamru en la cómoda cama de hotel al traspasar la puerta del cuarto. Respiró aliviada al hacerlo y una palabra revoloteó en su mente: toalla.

El golpe contra el colchón avivó de cierta manera el cuerpo del pelinegro de su estado de estupor. Él gruñó ante ello.

—¿De verdad estás borracho, Shikamaru? —volvió a preguntar Temari mirando el cuerpo de él despabilar un poco al intentar sentarse—, aunque la pregunta seria ¿por qué? —y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Inoooo? —preguntó aspaventoso, más su voz era indiscutiblemente ebria.

Temari le dio la espalda y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama.

—Que bueno, así no recordarás cómo _yo_ me cambio de ropa, o quién _sí_ te quitó la tuya —mencionó y giró tantito su rostro para ver de reojo al domador de sombras—. El baño es pequeño y desagradable, y tus cinco sentidos no estarán al tanto —afirmó seria para dejar en claro.

Sin más por decir, se colocó por encimita un cobertor con cierre al frente, y de manera rápida, levantando y sentándose nuevamente, se quitó su mojada ropa. Aún por complejo método usado por ella para cambiarse la ropa, la tenue iluminación de la lámpara de la habitación le dejó entrever algo de la admirable figura de la rubia a Shikamaru. Ello hizo que un fueguito ardiente surgiera más sobre sus mejillas.

—Temari —susurró cerca al oído de ella recién tanteó el cuerpo de mujer frente a él, y Temari por la acción alcanzó un poco a inquietarse. La voz de Shikamaru demostraba una infantil alegría al pronunciar tal nombre y sus manos ademán de abrazarla; pero un sonido de enternecido salió de los labios del de coleta.

—Ey, llorica, no te me pongas a chillar ahorita —habló la rubia tratando de apartarse, aunque no tanto para devolverse y empezar una curiosa labor: desvestir al pelinegro. Su alma caritativa surgió en su pensamiento de no dejarlo en un estado del que podría ser victima de un resfriado, y por eso se ubico encima de él. No, no… no pensaría algo ajeno a su "tarea".

Un "_ugh_" pronunció ella en su mente.

—Me dijo "¡Te odio, Shikamaru-sensei!" —pronunció patoso Nara en la misma emoción, sintiéndose débil y volviendo su espalda a friccionar tosco en el colchón.

—¿Ah? —preguntó sin entender Temari. Aún así no recibió respuesta de él, continuó—: ¿Quién no te quiere? —y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Estábamos… estábamos jugando, y… gané… y…; nunca me había gritado… —Shikamaru soltó un gemido, aunque Temari no sabía si lastimero por lo contado, o por las femeninas manos de ella que ya se ubicaban sobre el torso contrario bien formado.

—Levanta las manos, ¡arriba! —mencionó y como un pequeño el de coleta lo hizo—. ¿Hablas del hijo de Kurenai-san? ¿Estás hecho mierda porque un niñito de cuatro años, al que seguro concientes mucho y malcrías, te dijo "te odio" al no dejarle ganar una partida de juego?

—En… parte —la última sílaba sonó bastante adormilada.

—Oye, ¡Shikamaru! No te duermas. Necesito que levantes el trasero —dijo Temari tirando tanto chaleco y esqueleto al suelo, omitiendo cualquier otro lugar para que se secara; además estaba aflojando ahora el cierre del pantalón—. Cielos, esta ropa es bastante ajustada.

Temari exhaló.

—¿Dijiste en parte? ¿Qué más pasó, Shikamaru?

Y ahí él pareció haber acordado algo importante, de inmediato sus ojos pasaron de estar cerrados a buscar vista en dirección a la voz que escuchaba, aunque también podría ser por el movimiento de manos que le toqueteaban. Pero volvió su rostro contra la superficie mirando al techo.

—Dijeron… dijeron lo de Temari. Chouji, ayúdame amigo.

—Chouji no está aquí y desde luego yo no lo soy—mencionó creyéndolo loco—. ¿Lo de Temari?

—¡Sí! —exclamó—. Ella se va a casar… —habló esto en un susurro como si contara un valioso secreto—, dijeron que la sexy _kunoichi_ de la arena va a casarse —dijo, aunque el adjetivo "sexy" fue puesta en ésa oración por cuenta de él mismo.

—Claro que no —reprochó.

—Sí, y por eso no ha ido a verme el día de hoy. Se escondió, ella es mi novia y no quiere hacerme frente… —de nuevo sílabas salían adormiladas.

—¡Claro que no! Diablos, Shikamaru. —Ubicó una mano en su sien como si esto le causara ya una migraña—. En realidad estás borracho. Tuve un día bastante ocupado, y ya sé manejarme sola, además ¡fui hasta a un bar a buscarte! Ya duérmete — habló con exigencia y Shikamaru no rechistó a eso. Temari le arropó.

Cerca de la salida de Konoha, Temari se sentía tonta. _¿"Besos"? ¿En que pensaste, Temari? ¿"Espero verte muy pronto"? ¡Diablos! No puedo devolverme, voy justo a tiempo. ¡Maldita nota! ¿Por qué simplemente no me quedé quieta? ¡Rayos! _–recordó:_ Escribí "muchos besos"._

Hizo gesto de retroceder, pero también sería patético. Y Shikamaru ya debía estar despierto… le invitaría a la boda, pero luego. Shikamaru seguro estaba más conciente.

Y así era, él se despertó, con su cabeza dándole vueltas sin siquiera abrir totalmente los ojos, ardor en ellos y con aroma agradable de perfume de mujer avivando el aire. También con sólo su prenda interior puesta. Y cuando dejó pasar unos minutos, el nada complejo análisis del lugar en donde se hallaba le dio como resultado saber hallarse en lugar ajeno, cama desconocida y con síntomas de haber excedido en tragos el día anterior. Su ropa se hallaba esparcida al parecer en el suelo y todo recuerdo que explicara ello no apareció en su mente.

Había un vaso de agua sobre una mesita de noche y no dudó en tomárselo… sed. Al darse cuenta de una hoja de papel también decidió leerla. Descubrió la letra de Temari con la frase _"De los hermanos _Sabaku no_, el único con planes de casarse es Kankurou" _y al final muchos besos.

Y la ropa de él esparcida…

—Qué problemático… me siento violado.

* * *

Dedicado a quienes les gusta el ShikaTema, a nadie más ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
